


Untitled Bisexual Carl Fic

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: Coming Out [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bisexual!Fiona, Bisexuality, Carl looks up to Ian and Mickey, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Relationship Advice, Sexuality Crisis, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Title will change when I find a suitable one]</p><p>The new school year brings new challenges for Carl, new classes, new feelings and new relationships.</p><p>Rated M for discussions of sexuality and sex possibly inappropriate for the level of a thirteen-year-old. I mean, this is a Shameless fic, starring Carl. You should know why this rating is there.</p><p>TRIGGERS: Please be vigilant, as this is a Shameless fic, and may reference canon events that may be triggering. None have been planned or mentioned so far, but relevant information will appear in chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Bisexual Carl Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the number of people who agreed with my wish for bisexual!Carl...

Carl didn't have a very well-developed sense of sexuality. He could attribute that to coming from a crappy family, but that would be a lie. In fact, he'd bet that he probably had a better idea than most of the guys in his grade.

But even so, it wasn't enough. Sure, he knew that his brother is gay, and in a relationship with Mickey Milkovich. And he remembers that time Monica came back with her then-girlfriend, and vaguely something Debbie said about sex not needing dicks...

And he overheard Ian and Lip saying something about Fiona and that blonde girl... Jasmine?

The sum total of the rest of his knowledge is what Frank told him about how some guys like wieners in their mouths, the contents of that video at his foster fathers' place - and their later reluctance to answer his burning questions - and the fact that Mickey begs like a little bitch when Ian takes control.

He's not supposed to know that last one, but he figures it may be a useful piece of blackmail someday.

* * *

Honestly, he's never thought about it before. He's never really NEEDED to think about it before. Okay, so his brother is gay, and his mom is bisexual. That doesn't really matter to him.

But the first day of the new school year ("EIGHTH GRADE!" as Fiona had pretty much screamed at him that morning) brought about new challenges, and not just because he was already on the new guidance counsellor's watch-list.

The new year meant new teachers. And new classes. And new students.

And quite honestly, some of those new students were fucking hot. Maybe it's because this summer his hormones had REALLY kicked in, but he found that he'd started noticing girls more and more. Not that he hadn't noticed them before, of course. He'd been watching porn since he was ten, and he'd had a sort-of relationship with Bonnie since January, but this was different in a way he couldn't describe.

But that wasn't a problem. Frank, for all his lousy parenting, had at least explained that that would happen eventually, so Carl could get on with his life in spite of his heightened feelings.

What concerned him was the guys. Because a couple of the new guys were hot, too.

And frankly, Carl didn't know what to do with this information.


End file.
